


四季 Samsara

by Eternal_Night_Sakura



Category: White Cat Legend, 大理寺日志
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Night_Sakura/pseuds/Eternal_Night_Sakura
Summary: 一颗红石，一心挚爱，一生陪伴，一世回忆，创造了真正的“永生”。
Relationships: 李饼/陈拾
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	四季 Samsara

**Author's Note:**

> 这是参加饼拾七夕24h活动·花晨月夕的贺文！祝大家节日快乐！推荐搭配《One more time, One more chance》这首歌食用！

他不知道自己什么时候才能够停下来，也不知道自己将会到达哪里。

这是一趟不知要持续到何时，也没有终点的旅程。他唯一能做的，就是不停地向前，再向前。

阳春三月，洛阳街头的景象一派繁华祥和。行人熙熙攘攘，络绎不绝，来往车马如水如龙，嘈杂而繁忙。城中满树绚烂地盛开的桃花灼灼似火，仿若落到大地上的朝霞片片舒展开来，为人间添了几分热烈而充满生机的春意。

一个戴着黑色帷帽的身影漫步在洛阳的街道上。一眼看去，他不过是万千行人中并不值得注意的一个，但是只有在他身周，才能觉察到他像是游荡在世间的幽灵一般孤寂而疏离，在这充满人间烟火气的街景之间有些微妙地格格不入。就连他旁边的行人都感觉到了这种深深压抑着的悲伤和寂寥，不经意间都稍微躲他远了一点。

那人帷帽之下的容貌并不似常人，非常特别，甚至可以说已经属于非人的范畴了。那人有着一颗猫的脑袋，双手也是猫爪的模样，然而那双黯淡的琥珀猫瞳里却蕴藏着深沉的情感，就像历尽了红尘沧桑的老人的眼睛。

一阵温暖的风拂过，吹落桃花三两瓣，随风旋舞而下，巧巧迎上了路上经过的那如幽灵般的蒙面行人。在花迎面飞来的时候李饼眼眸一动，仿佛魂魄重新附体了一样回过神，抬起他带着雪白绒毛的手，握住了向他飘来的东西。

李饼垂眸，缓缓摊开手。当看到躺在他粉红肉垫上的嫣红花瓣时，李饼的目光倏然凝住。

又是一阵和风徐徐吹来，卷起这瓣花，往后缓缓飞去，而李饼却仿佛毫无所觉一样。于是那瓣花随着其他的落花一起渐渐飞远了——就仿佛要穿越时空一般，飞往那悠远的往昔时光——

“猫爷，等会恁可把耳朵捂好了啊。”

……那一切依然如此清晰，仿佛不过是发生在昨日。

片片娇艳花瓣随风落地，与此同时，一个带着口音，听上去朴实憨厚的声音正担心地叮嘱着他身旁的人。“丢进去就要后退，要不然会炸到嘞。还有恁耳朵好使所以要站远一点，这个很吵……”

“行行行我知道了……”李饼略带着不耐，同时也隐隐含着期待的声音响起。有着白猫外表的少卿一双琥珀色的眼睛亮亮地盯着那堆熊熊燃烧的火焰。“听我命令……一，二，三，丢！”

随着李饼一声令下，他和陈拾一起把已经砍成一段一段的旧笤帚还有其他一些竹木所制的旧物丢进了门口的火焰之中，随后李饼一把拉起陈拾的手一起往后退去。

“砰！砰砰！砰砰砰！”在接连响起的竹节炸裂声中，陈拾和把两只猫耳朵都向后伏低的李饼回头看了眼那堆篝火，紧接着他俩目光相对，一起大笑。笑声和着噼噼啪啪的爆响一起，随着温暖的春风传出很远。

自击败武明空，拨乱反正之后已经过去了近一年。

这一年里，所有在那次大战里幸存下来的人都带着沉重的心情忙着收拾和武明空本人及她的势力战斗后留下来的烂摊子。大周的时代落幕，李唐江山光复，武明空的倒台就像往一汪小池里重重砸了一块石头，惊起了高高的浪花，浪花落后也是波澜难平。朝野上下都经历了清洗和整顿，宫内宫外，三省六部九寺里所有的人都在没日没夜地忙碌着。其中，尤其还是三法司之一的大理寺自然也逃不过去，从牢里放出来的书吏们但凡还有提起笔的力量，就会被赶回任上开始无止境的加班——原本因武明空以及她的党羽而遭受了不白之冤的，或已死去或还活着的人们都需要还得一个清白，所以现在有无数案子在等着翻案重判呢。这巨大的工作量，让看到它们的那些刚刚被释放回来还带着欣喜笑容的书吏们瞬间白了脸色，他们比被刑讯还凄惨的哭喊瞬息间就让冷清了许久的大理寺重新变得热闹起来。

大理寺少卿李饼在这时候尤为辛苦。就算是他给予了最后的致命一击让武明空彻底落败，在这个时候也没有得到任何工作上的优待和减免，反而因为之前来俊辰针对整个大理寺的报复行为而不得不背负起更多的责任——因为大理寺卿卢纳受了刑还躺在家里养伤，所有属于他的事务都理所当然地落到了李饼的头上，于是案牍上本就堆得很高了的等着处理的文书更是堆成了小山，多得让从西京探访亲人回来的李饼简直想再逃出洛阳一次，被陈拾安抚过后才带着苦大仇深的表情开始一本一本地处理它们。

本来按理来说，李饼的真实身份被揭晓后就不应该再当这个原本敕封于“天水郡王李饼”的大理寺少卿，而应该做回他的平阳郡王李包的。但是李饼在看过真正的李饼的妻子和子女们，也就是他李包的嫂子和侄子侄女们，告诉了他们一切，确认过他们以后能够好好生活下去之后，李饼放弃了做回过去那个自己，放弃了郡王身份和能享受到的一切特权，只是向新皇要求保留自己的大理寺少卿之位。而不管心里有什么打算，事实上都承了李饼这位堂兄弟许多情的新皇自然一口答应。于是，真正的天水郡王李饼的名字终于被刻上了他的墓碑，相信他在九泉底下也能够安息了；至于早在几年前花船刺杀案中就在已成历史的记录中死去的平阳郡王李包，对平阳郡王这个身份以及与其有关的一切再无留恋的李饼并没有让李包“复活”的打算。所以……现在的大理寺少卿李饼，只是大理寺少卿，也只是李饼而已。卸下了背负着的一切，挣脱了所有枷锁之后，李饼终于迎来了崭新的，属于他自己的人生。

日月重光，阳和启蛰。对于所有人来说，这都是一个全新的开始。在这一年之间，虽然大家几乎每天都忙到脱力，但是想到以前每天生活于惶恐不安之中的日子，再想起他们现在的忙碌都是为了迎接美好的未来，为全新的太平盛世做铺垫，那么所有的辛苦回味起来好像也是甘甜的。

不过除了工作上的事，李饼还有另外一件事要忙……

“猫爷？”已经到了下班的点儿，其他人已经如蒙大赦一般收拾好东西跑了，而李饼像杠上了一样还在跟手头上的折子较劲。这段时间李饼上完班之后就往外跑，休沐日也是不知道在外面忙什么。最近没有多少时间跟李饼好好相处的陈拾也明白李饼有他的事要忙，但还是希望工作时间之外也能跟李饼更多地待在一起，以相爱之人的身份好好相处。难得现在有机会，于是熟练地处理完自己手上的那份文件之后，陈拾坐到了李饼旁边。然后，陈拾注意到李饼其实并没有专注于工作，他的目光都没聚焦在那些文字上面，而且这本折子明明已经批完了。“……恁在想啥嘞？”

“咳。”不好说自己其实是在这故意拖延到这个时间的李饼清了清嗓子，放下了折子抬起头，和陈拾目光对上的时候眼神还闪躲了一下：“我在想，我们现在还住在大理寺里面，是不是有些不方便？”

“……啥不方便？”陈拾还在思索着这话什么意思，觉得这难以解释的李饼看看周围没人，索性双手按在陈拾肩上，没等人反应过来就凑过去用他的唇封住了陈拾的口。虽然陈拾觉得有点突然，但是回过神来就搂着李饼欣然回应。在那个柔软狭窄的战场，他们相互探索，亲密交缠。这个难舍难分的缱倦的吻结束时，两颗心都加速撞击着胸膛，李饼的猫耳发热微微泛红，而陈拾偏黑的脸上也明显地浮起了红晕。再吻下去可能事态就超出控制了，所以他们克制地没有继续，而是相拥在了一起，静静享受此刻温存。

“现在你知道了吧。”李饼在陈拾耳边抱怨般地轻轻道。“和我搬出去，如何？”

在和武明空最后的决战之前，抱着或许再也没有未来了的想法，李饼和陈拾相互告白，于近乎绝望的境地之中互通了心意。而在一切结束之后的现在，所有在那时仿佛都是妄念，让他们根本不敢去想象的事情，如今似乎都能够慢慢去实现了。

“当然成啊，不过那要俺们先买个宅子……”陈拾刚准备盘算买一套宅子需要多少钱，听到陈拾回答的李饼眸光亮了起来。“不，有你这个回答就够了。”带着神秘的笑容，李饼眨了眨眼睛：“我有点东西想让你看。”

“这，这儿是……”一炷香的时间过后，李饼和陈拾已经站到了一座小院里。院中的屋宅虽然不是很大，但是整洁崭新，看得出都是用上好的材料修筑而成的，而且每个细节的地方都经过了精心的修整，整体优美大方，小处精致细腻，让人见之心喜。院中有几棵新近移栽过来的桃树，枝头已经打上了细嫩的粉色花骨朵。陈拾惊讶地环视着这个地方，眼中充满了赞叹，而成功送出惊喜的李饼看着陈拾，嘴角得意地微微翘起。“不错吧？我好不容易才喊人翻新成这样的呢。”

陈拾终于想通了什么：“恁这段时间在忙的就是……”

“对。”李饼用柔和的眼神看着陈拾。“我希望你来到这里的时候，看到的是现在这么漂亮的它……”他深深吸了一口气又呼出，仿佛鼓足了勇气才说出接下来的话：“陈拾，我想把你的名字写上它的契书，让它成为我们以后的家。”

“不论嫁娶，我都希望和你成亲，和你一生相守。你……愿意吗？”

这是一场看似突然，实际水到渠成的求婚。

陈拾微微睁大了眼睛。陈拾清楚李饼是一个什么样的人，为了伪装成他哥哥的样子他能以十八岁的年纪强撑出二十七八岁的人的气场，在多数时间都压抑着他自己的情感，表现得成熟自持、值得信赖，即使现在终于能表现出真实的他自己，李饼也已经惯于隐藏情绪，只是性子变得稍微活泼开朗了一些。但是刚才看似平静地说着那句话时的李饼，尽管已经尽力隐藏，但是还是从眼神和不经意的动作中暴露了他紧张的内心。李饼说出那句话时有多忐忑不安，陈拾全部都感受到了。

而李饼的确是在害怕，就算被拒绝的可能性很小，但是他依然会为此不安。不是他不相信陈拾对自己的爱，而是他觉得，现在的自己，确实不是一个共度一生的好的选择。

同性之间的结合让他们注定不能拥有属于他们自己的孩子。陈拾和他在一起，第一就放弃了生儿育女、儿孙陪伴的幸福。而第二，就是……放弃和正常的人在一起的普通的生活。李饼现在从外表上看就已经不是人的模样了，而且，由于对抗武明空时他需要红石的力量，因此让红石完全融入了他的身体，导致他虽然摆脱了维持理智的药物的钳制，却也再也无法变回人的样子，只能以这副猫妖的模样度过余生……而且，还不知道除此之外红石还会带来什么其他影响。陈拾和他在一起，那么他以后要面对的所有困扰，必定会波及到陈拾。但是……李饼就想自私这么一回——即使是这样的他，也希望能和所爱之人在一起，拥有一个属于他们的家，相互陪伴，共同度过往后余生。为了这个愿望，李饼同样已经放弃了很多。

李饼望进陈拾的双眼，等待着回答。他看到，陈拾倏然扬起快乐的笑容，眼角有喜悦的泪光隐隐闪过，接着没等李饼反应过来，就已经被陈拾抱了个满怀。“俺愿意！俺当然愿意！”

于陈拾而言，这已经美好得不敢想象了。陈拾明白他和李饼之间存在着多大的阻碍，从阶级身份到同样的性别，这一切都让他心想，能够得知所爱之人对自己抱有同样的感情已经是上天的恩赐，只要能尽可能久地陪伴在李饼身边，他就已经满足了——但是，他没有想到李饼有这样的勇气和决意，不在乎能够拥有怎样的权势地位，不惜违背世俗礼法，放弃了许多本来能拥有的幸福，毅然选择和他长相厮守……这让陈拾感觉无比幸福。

紧紧回抱住陈拾，李饼一时无言，只是自然露出了和陈拾一样的快乐笑容。自他人生遭逢剧变以来还是头一次，他笑得如此开怀。

后来的事情顺理成章。桃花盛开，落英缤纷的时节，他们正式搬出大理寺，迁进了他们的新家，烧掉了那些破旧的物事，迎接全新的生活。又过了没多久，院子的西南角搭起一顶青庐，在王七崔倍等亲朋好友的帮助和祝福之中，李饼陈拾各着鲜红的绛公服，相对而跪，低调地完成了这场违背世俗礼法的婚礼仪式，从此结为夫夫。

死生契阔，与子成说。执子之手，与子偕老。*（出自《诗经·邶风·击鼓》）

一双带着雪白绒毛，比起人手更似猫爪的手，和另一双偏黑粗糙，带着老茧的手紧紧相扣。

此刻的他们都相信，他们会相互陪伴，直到生命的尽头。从青春年少一起走到白发苍颜，直至最后寿终正寝，也会共葬一穴。

春夜风起，几滴雨珠悄然落下。洞房内，一对新婚有情人的低语随风飘了出来：

“我们都成亲了，我们之间的称呼是不是也该改改了？”

“……那俺该咋叫恁？小饼？夫君？恁看咋样啊猫爷？”

“你这完全不像是能改掉的样子啊……”

“嘿嘿，俺只是不习惯而已。”

“哼，要是你能改掉，你早该喊我少卿大人了。不过说起来，要换称呼我也不习惯，就当我们扯平了吧。”

两个人的低低笑声响起，很快就安静了下去。不过接着，又一句声音压低了的话传了出来：

“那……陈拾，记好了啊，我永远只是你一个人的猫爷。”

春光绽露，满室旖旎，然后所有声音都被春雨淅沥沥的声音盖住。院内花枝在温柔的雨中轻轻摇曳着，这一夜不知有多少花瓣落在地上铺开了点点红痕。

……而今，记忆里的那些花瓣早已化作了尘泥。从他眼前掠过的桃花，虽然相似，但也不是他们的家中，那些他亲手栽下的桃树的花。那些最美的景色，终究都停留在了过去。

李饼攥紧了拳，匆匆从这条铺满桃花的路上离去。不觉间，热泪已然盈眶。

……

六月天，就像孩子的脸，说变就变。从晴空万里变到阴云漫天，仿佛不过眨眼间的事。大好的蔚蓝天空被铅灰色的云封得不见天日，暗得几乎无法分清此刻是昼还是夜。压抑的闷雷沉沉滚过，如同低低的咆哮声。风欻欻地掠过街道，卷起不少烟尘。很快，大颗大颗的雨滴就打了下来。路上行人在天色阴下来时就已纷纷四散开来寻找地方躲雨，现在街道上就只剩下了稀稀落落的几人。有的人撑着伞亦或披着蓑衣丝毫无惧大雨倾盆，有没来得及找到躲雨处的倒霉蛋被淋成了落汤鸡正骂骂咧咧地继续寻找能不被雨水继续浇淋的地方。而在这些人之中，还有一个没有任何做任何防雨措施，也没有寻找躲雨之处的意思的人，仿佛破罐子破摔一般正昂起戴着帷帽的脑袋摊开手，任由雨滴打在他身上，带来透体的寒凉湿冷。在黑暗的雨幕中，那个孤寂的身影仿佛随时都要溶化一样。

“听俺嘞！这种时候必须——”恍惚间，那个熟悉的声音在他耳边响起，催促着他快步走向此时该去的地方。等李饼回过神来时，他已经坐在了客栈里，而小二哥正给他端上来一个冒着热气的汤碗。

灼热辛辣的姜汤入喉，热意温暖了他的身体，也唤醒了他的回忆。

空寂的房间外，瓢泼大雨倾泻而下。

“总算回来了！”宅子的门忽然被用力推开，两个人影急忙冲了进来，接着后面的人关上门户，把飘摇的风雨都拦在室外。浑身的毛都被雨打得湿淋淋，还在不停往下滴水的李饼收起根本没起什么作用的伞，满脸不爽地开始把淋得紧紧贴到他身上的衣服从身上扯下去。“下次陈拾你就别坚持给我打伞了，你看这伞打了和没打有什么区别，还不是从头到脚淋个透湿。”

陈拾瘪了瘪嘴，小声嘀咕：“恁要不跟俺抢伞咋会这样嘛……”看到李饼望过来，陈拾急忙提高了声音：“猫爷恁先在门口把水抖抖，反正那里都湿了。然后俺再给恁擦干净点。”同样像刚从河里捞出来一样的陈拾点起油灯，等到厨房点上火把水烧上后，忙忙碌碌了一会的他才终于来得及拿了手巾给他家大猫猫擦毛。

“唔……陈拾你别管我了，快去换衣服。”李饼从一把摁住了陈拾的手表示他自己来，转头对着爱人催促道。“你的手好凉！”

“没事，俺壮得像头牛一样！倒是恁，身上这么多毛都湿了，不擦干会得风寒的咧。”陈拾忙着继续给李饼擦背上的毛，毫不在意地随口回道。

“我还真不会！”李饼一伸手轻巧地把手巾从陈拾手里抢走，忽视了陈拾“猫爷别闹”的抗议把陈拾的幞头摘下来丢开，毛毛糙糙地就开始给陈拾擦头发和脸，折腾得人的发髻都松开了，微湿的长发披散垂下。“你不记得了吗，那一次大理寺所有人都病倒了，就我没有？”

“噫，恁别吹了，那不是恁喝的药的作用嘛！现在药都没有了，恁还是多小心点吧。”陈拾嗤之以鼻。“听俺嘞！这种时候必须喝热姜汤。俺等会煮的姜汤，恁也必须喝一碗。”

李饼嫌弃得猫鼻子都皱了起来：“为什么每次你都要煮这个……”虽然说平时他们喝的茶里也会用到姜，但是喝单纯的姜汤还是让他觉得怪怪的。关键是，每次陈拾都要他趁热赶紧喝，可是就算陈拾觉得凉了的温度他依然觉得烫，事实上他有点分不清到底是被辣到的还是真的烫。

“姜汤驱寒。”说到这方面陈拾很认真。“这是俺娘教俺的。淋了雨之后趁热喝，总比得了风寒之后再喝药好吧？”

“行吧，但是……”李饼眼神下移看着陈拾身上湿漉漉的官服。原本宽松的官服被打湿之后紧紧贴着身体，勾勒出穿着它的人的肌肉线条，产生了一种别样的吸引力。现在不是想这事的时候，不过李饼还是顺便啄了下陈拾的唇，开玩笑道：“你还不快把这衣服换下来，是等着我帮你吗？”

“恁这下手一帮它肯定会变成碎布条了。”正跟李饼调笑的陈拾忽然扭过头，一声巨大的“阿嚏！”把有点暧昧的氛围全部打破了。刚刚被风吹雨打得感觉都麻木了，在暖和一些的室内待了一会缓过来之后，他还真觉得冷飕飕的。也来不及再笑闹，看着李饼差不多已经擦干净了身上的水，陈拾也赶忙跑去换了暖和干净的衣服煮姜汤。当天稍晚些的时候，李饼看着桌子上那碗热腾腾的姜汤，表情不情愿中带着点好奇：“怎么颜色这么深？”

“和以前煮的不一样，恁尝尝看就知道了。”陈拾笑吟吟地捧着另一碗姜汤坐在旁边。

“……是甜的？！”李饼尝了一口，很快就发觉了这碗姜汤和以前所喝的姜汤之间的区别。

“恁不是不喜欢姜汤吗？所以俺想，换换味道，恁就应该不会恁讨厌它了。”陈拾已经一气灌下了他的那碗，热热的姜汤不知是烫得还是辣得让他双颊泛红。“恁喜欢吃甜的，所以俺放了些沙糖。不过恁还是得赶紧趁热喝，凉了就没效果了。”他催促道。

“嗯。”那日外面阵阵闷雷滚滚，暴雨如注，室内灯光如豆，火光正正好照亮了陈拾的笑脸。一碗姜汤虽然依旧火辣烫嘴，却甘甜非常。心爱之人就在身旁，纵然门窗外狂风呼啸，电闪雷鸣，李饼却觉得此刻无比温暖平静。连同那碗姜汤的味道，这一幕被深深刻进了李饼的回忆。

不过同样被深深刻在李饼记忆里的，还有因这场雨而起的另一件事。

看来姜汤没有完全起到它该起的作用，淋雨后的第二天晚上回来时李饼听到陈拾说有点冷还并未在意，但是又过了一夜，李饼起床时就发现陈拾怎么也叫不醒，而且像是半梦半醒一样在断断续续地说着一些不明其意的语句。用手摸上陈拾的额头时被烫手的温度吓坏了的李饼急忙跑去给陈拾请郎中，然后才想起托个人向大理寺告假。郎中说陈拾烧得十分凶险，不快点退烧恐有生命之危，让一向头脑清晰、断案入神的李饼瞬间像是头脑被清空了一样茫然无措。那一整天李饼都在手忙脚乱地照顾着卧病的陈拾。然而实在不擅长这件事的他也帮了不少倒忙，给陈拾喂水把陈拾呛得连连咳嗽，想煮个粥给煮得底下焦了但是上面的部分还半生不熟的，好在后来李饼终于认知到了自己的破坏力，药请别人煎了才敢拿给陈拾喝，要不然恐怕他能炸了煎药的锅。在心焦和忙碌之中度过了一整天，到了晚上，陈拾的热度终于开始退了，李饼才稍微放心一些，困得衣服都没脱就倒在陈拾身旁睡熟了。

等李饼再次悠悠转醒时，感觉到有人正温柔地缓缓抚摸着他的头顶，舒服得让他简直不想睁开眼。不过想起陈拾还生着病呢，他急忙抬起头，然后看见已经完全清醒过来的陈拾坐了起来，低头凝视着他，似乎正思考着什么。李饼惊喜地睁大了眼睛：“……陈拾？你醒了？！”

“猫爷！让恁担心了，俺好啦！”烧了一天。陈拾的声音都是沙哑的，而且轻快得有点发飘。“辛苦恁照顾了俺一天……俺是不是很麻烦？”

“没有！你对我而言从来不是麻烦！”陈拾昨天多数时间都处于半昏迷的状态，非常省心，倒是李饼想起自己昨天的折腾觉得挺不堪回首的。不过，只要陈拾好了，那一切应该都并不重要了……吧。想到这，李饼抬起手将肉垫贴上了陈拾的额头：“……嗯，热度是降下来了，等会我再把大夫找来给你看看……对了，就算退烧了恢复也要几天吧？那么这几天你还是在家里休息，等完全好了再回大理寺。”

“嘿嘿，谢了猫爷，俺知道恁对俺最好啦。”陈拾顺势往前一靠，笑着抱住了李饼。“但是俺再歇一天把病气除了就行，老在家待着哪对得起发给俺的俸禄啊。”

“不行，”李饼斩钉截铁地扭过头，“就算工作你也给我养好了再去，把状态恢复到最好才能胜任我的随身书吏一职，对得起你的俸禄。”

最后两人之间的对话变成了黏黏糊糊的讨价还价，好半天之后才终于讨论出了结果。不过李饼还是要去大理寺的，难得地变成了照顾人的那一个，李饼也忍不住像往常陈拾对他一样多叮嘱了陈拾几句，才赶着时间匆匆离去。等他走后，本来一直笑着应答李饼的陈拾笑容逐渐消失。神情放空，陈拾陷入了深思。

在昨天，陈拾还发着烧的时候，他中途有过短暂的清醒。陈拾回忆着多半时间处于迷迷糊糊之中的昨日，想起了中间李饼来照顾他的时候他们之间的对话。

“猫，猫爷……俺没事的，恁离俺远点吧，别把俺的病气过给恁了……”陈拾还是不太清醒，挣扎着支起身体对准备给他喂药的李饼说道。

“说什么傻话！”李饼严厉地反驳。“我怎么可能在这种时候离你而去！总之，闭嘴，不是，张开嘴别说话，把药喝了，啊——”

“俺自己来——咕嘟嘟——”在李饼没来得及说出口的“慢点别呛着”的眼神中，陈拾一气灌下了苦得能让人皱成苦瓜脸的药，然后他放下药碗继续开口：“……可是，万一俺把病气过给恁了可怎么办？恁身体还没俺好咧——”

“谁身体不好了！我身体多棒你还不知道吗？！”李饼不满地反问道，问完才扶额冷静下来回答道：“……我之前说过，变成这样之后我就没生过病。你看我都这么久没喝过那个药了，不是一次病都没生过吗？你就放心吧。”

陈拾像是在努力回忆着什么一样呆了一会，然后笑得怔怔的：“……是，恁是没生病，但是恁经常受伤啊……”

“那都什么时候的事情了，我现在好好的。”李饼发现陈拾的眸光有些涣散，认为他一定是又烧得迷糊了，赶紧扶着人躺下去：“你好好休息，赶紧好起来，我们都会好好的。”

“……嗯。”陈拾乖乖地应了一声，很快就又陷入了浮乱的梦中。而李饼就坐在陈拾身旁，不时给陈拾脑袋上放着的手巾重新拿去凉水里降温，然后卷好放到陈拾额上，无声地陪伴着病倒的爱人。

……现在等到头脑清醒，再回忆那时他们说的话，陈拾注意到了一个现下不是很要紧，但是长远看来肯定会出问题的地方。在高热带来的迷迷糊糊之中陈拾已然隐隐约约地想到了它，然而现在再仔细思考，陈拾越发担忧起来。

那个问题陈拾思考了很久很久。那一天直到李饼回来，他也没能思考出答案。李饼回来的时候看到的就是倚在靠枕上，出神地望向窗外落雨的陈拾。他披着满头柔软的黑发，只穿着中衣，因为大病初愈看起来还有些虚弱。不同于往常李饼多数时间里所看见的，什么神情都带着那种质朴单纯感的他，此刻的陈拾被笼罩在阴影之中，显得非常惆怅深沉，似乎正思考着什么非常严肃的问题。

“陈拾，我回来了，你在想什么呢？”李饼好奇地问道。这一声让陈拾从思绪之中回过了神，他摇摇头，脸上重新挂上了开朗明快的笑容，用已经恢复了许多的嗓音回答道：“没什么！”

……也许，那个问题他需要用一生来回答了。

虽然李饼说过了自己不会生病，姜汤似乎也没有什么驱寒预防风寒的效果，但是那一次之后，每一次淋过雨，陈拾还是会煮上姜汤，拉着李饼一起喝。而李饼每次多半会是以推拒为开头，最后以“不情不愿地”喝到虽然辛辣烫口，却甜到心里的姜汤为结束。而他们都对于这样的戏码乐此不疲。直到……那种味道，只能留在记忆之中。

明明是同样的东西，却是不一样的味道，这鲜明的区别，让李饼沉浸于回忆之中，久久没回过神。

而今已经没有人会赶着他淋完雨之后喝一碗热姜汤，也再没有人会因为他不喜欢姜汤的味道，而找来沙糖或者其他什么甜味的东西改变姜汤的味道，哄着让他喝下去了。

只有他还记着，淋过雨之后要喝一碗热腾腾的姜汤，驱走身上的寒气。

李饼重重地放下碗。碗撞上桌子，发出了当啷一声，在略显空寂的客栈之中，也无人在意。

……

秋色染遍岑峦。放眼望去，原本尽是深绿的青翠山川，现在变得斑斓多彩，层次丰富。绿色黄色的树叶参差交接，深浅不一，颜色鲜明。打了霜的枫叶变成了深红色，分外艳丽。

李饼拨开眼前的树叶，从山脚望向山顶。透过茂密的丛林看去，能发现此处山路分外崎岖陡峭。附近村庄的人们猜测有猛兽栖息于这附近，根本不敢进入这片山林，因此这里人迹罕至。

然而他并不在乎这些。李饼轻巧地一纵，熟练地窜向山顶的方向。

秋风萧瑟，叶落无声。一片枯干的树叶颤巍巍地一头栽下，与李饼一闪而过的身影有过短暂的交错，又极快地被掸开了。带着肃杀秋意落到地上的落叶与叠了满地的叶片相撞，发出了极轻的声音，仿若谁人发觉老之将至的叹息。

但是面对老去这个事实时，也曾有人并没有那么悲观。

“陈拾，”某一日早上去大理寺之前，在陈拾拿着梳子慢慢把李饼睡打结的毛理顺之后，李饼叫住了陈拾，拿过梳子：“今天不着急，我也来给你梳发吧。”

“好啊。”陈拾嘴角一弯，扬起了快乐的笑容。他依言坐下。“猫爷怎么恁今天忽然想到给俺梳头了？”

“只是……忽然想这么做而已。”李饼举起梳子，顺着陈拾的头发一点点梳下。他梳得很小心，将力道放得很轻，遇见打结的地方也是捏住缠住的地方轻轻扯开，生怕弄痛了陈拾。在梳发的过程中，一些头发自然掉落，有一根正好落到了陈拾腿上。在灰黑底的大理寺官服上，那根银色的长发格外显眼。

“俺的头发好多都白了……”陈拾拈起那根头发，抬起头对着李饼笑道。“是不是和猫爷越来越像了啊？”

“恁是一身白毛，很快俺也会是一头白发啦。”

李饼笑得有些牵强：“嗯……嗯，是啊。”

仔细观察着爱人，李饼忽然感觉一阵难过和心慌。

陈拾的多半头发已经变白了，圆圆的脸上，眼角等等地方已经泛起了皱纹。长出了不少细小斑点，皮肤已经不再紧致的双手上，骨头和血管已经越来越明显，动一动就凸了出来。

他已经不太干得动那种重活了。陈拾他自己本来似乎并没有察觉到身体的变化，依旧当自己是那个年轻力壮的小伙子，直到有一次陈拾和往常一样去帮李饼搬沉重的卷轴文书堆，然后在半路上闪了腰。那以后陈拾很是沉默了一段时间，然后再回来的时候他和往常一样对大家笑着，好像什么都没发生过一样，只是把有些需要体力的工作拜托给了新来的年轻人们，更多地负责起了需要知识和经验的文书类工作。

种种迹象都在告诉李饼，他的爱人已经不再年轻了。陈拾的模样变得苍老，身体也大不如以前，唯一不变的，是那双眸光明朗的眼睛。纵然世事变幻，许多年过去，那双眼睛里透出来的目光依然清澈纯粹，注视着李饼的时候饱含爱意，属于老人的暮气似乎从没出现在那双眼睛里过。那具躯体已然苍老，但是深藏其中的灵魂依然年轻热烈。陈拾的赤子之心，从未改变。

然而相对应的，李饼的外表从没有过改变，从没有。李饼一开始觉得这是变成猫的副作用吧，毕竟小孬当年长大之后，就好像许多年未曾改变一样，人们根本没法从猫的外表判断它有多少岁，只是后来小孬从爱上蹿下跳的、充满活力的样子变得懒洋洋的不爱动了，他们才意识到，哦，原来小孬已经老了啊。同理，李饼觉得自己只是不显老而已。

但是过了许多年之后，李饼才意识到自己的情况并不是这样的。他只是没有变，单纯的没有变而已——他的身体依然维持着最巅峰时期的素质，各方面的能力都没有任何的衰减。在这个他熟识的所有人都被时光洗练得苍老了的世界，只有他仍然年轻，像是被时间抛下，留在了过去一样，只有经历了许多的这颗心，被时光的积尘一点点压得沉重而疲惫。

有不少他们非常熟悉的人已经去世了。李饼第一次听见这样的消息还非常惊愕，第一反应一定是谁杀了那个人，或者是出了什么意外——但是等得知那个人只是和很多这个年纪的人一样，因为一场病就走了的时候，还怔愣了半天——在他的感觉里，好像当年他们在一起工作的时候还像就在昨天一样，但是怎么这么快，故人就已经离去了呢……？

不是世界变化得太快了。而是……他没有跟上这种常人都会有的改变。这么多年以来他居然没有觉得奇怪，红石加强了他的体质让他不会生病也就罢了，但是连体力都从来没衰减过？那就太过匪夷所思了吧？但是如果真的，他现在已经是不老不死的了……那不是成了怪物了吗？！

在察觉到这一切之后，李饼开始害怕了。他不是武明空，他当初让红石完全融入身体只是为了摆脱必须喝药的桎梏，获得能够打败武明空、守护他所爱的人的力量。他并不向往不老不死，他对永恒的青春和生命没有贪念，然而事实上是……他现在就和当初的妖后武明空一样。

不过李饼并不想要这样的能力。他想平凡地和陈拾一起老去，最后平静地共躺在一个墓穴之中，从生到死，一直陪伴着对方。但是红石的融入已然是不可逆的了，当年他们已经试过许多办法，都没能让他恢复，而如今和当年红石相关的人死的死，远走高飞的走，已经再也寻找不到，就更没有将红石从他身体中分离出来的办法了。

但是他怎样才能接受这样的事实啊——他只能眼睁睁地看着他的爱人年华逝去，变得苍老，最后亲手把他的爱人埋葬，却永远只能维持着这副模样活在世上，直到世界的尽头，却连同归一处的一天都不能等到吗？！每当想到这里，李饼就觉得又恐惧又悲哀。他完全无法想象没有陈拾的未来，那是他完全无法面对的。

“……猫爷？”见李饼久久没有动作也没有出声，陈拾转过身，投来疑问的目光。不过在看到李饼看着他白发时的神色后，与李饼默契到几乎心灵相通的他稍稍思考过后就了然了李饼所想。

陈拾笑容变淡了一些，他站起来，已经有些干枯的双手平静地上下交叠，将李饼的手托在中间，轻轻开口：“猫爷，俺已经老了。”

“……”李饼下意识地想要反驳，但是看着陈拾已经变得苍老的容颜和花白的头发，霎时就什么都说不出口了。陈拾说的是真话，就算他反驳了，也无法改变这个事实。

“而且……俺也总有一天会死的。”陈拾笑得坦然。但是这一次李饼就无法忍耐了，他双瞳骤缩，斩钉截铁地道：“不！你不会的。”

“我们可以想办法。”李饼把手从陈拾手中抽出来，开始焦躁地在屋子里踱步。“这个世界上有一块红石，那应该也有其他同样的东西，能让你变得和我一样——或者我们去找一枝花，就像当初的武明空一样——”

“猫爷！”陈拾提高声音打断了李饼。等李饼转过来看着他之后却没有再说话，只是无奈而温柔地微笑着，仿佛在说“恁不要再说傻话啦。”

那样温柔爱怜的目光就像一盆冷水泼在了李饼头上，顿时让李饼从短暂的狂热想法中清醒了过来。其实他何尝不知道那些办法都是不可能的，红石这样神奇的物品历朝历代数千年也只出现过这么一次，而一枝花带来的“长生”伴随而来的是精神上的逐渐毁灭，长生终究还是不可求的，出现了他这么一个例子已经是绝无仅有了，而追求让陈拾同样长生，那是万万不可能的。

可是他还是忍不住去想。如果陈拾能和他一起长生，如果他们能永远维持这样的时光——

“猫爷，已经够了。”已经完全猜出了李饼现在在想什么，陈拾摇摇头。“俺们拥有的一切，已经足够了。再不知足，会遭天谴的。”所有被人们得到的奇迹，其实都已经在暗中索取了代价。当年武明空本来能走到更远的，但是她最后还是失败了。她会得到那种结果并不是出于其他的原因，是她想要追求更多的那种不知足，驱使着她做了太多天怒人怨的事情，导致孽力回馈，最终导致了她的灭亡。陈拾觉得，他们现在能这样幸福已经是上天赐下的最好结局了，如果强行尝试违反天命，一定会发生非常可怕的事情。

陈拾上前抱住李饼，“承蒙恁对俺的爱，对俺的不离不弃，俺真的很开心……俺对俺们拥有的一切已经感到非常满足和幸福了，恁就不要再想不可能的事情了。”

早在许多年前那个夏日，病倒后清醒的那一天，自从听李饼说起他不会再生病时，陈拾就已经猜想到了这样的情形。他逃不开凡人的生老病死，但是他所爱的人能。他知道不老不死是怎样的奇迹，也同样明白对于李饼来说这会是一个无法逃避的诅咒。从那一天起他就无数次地想过，他老了以后会如何，还有他死之后，他的爱人李饼该怎么办。陈拾太了解李饼了，他们彼此深爱着，无论是哪一方失去另一方都是不可承受的痛和绝望。他能够想象到，目送他的离去，会给李饼造成多大的心伤。到那时，李饼会变成什么样？陈拾虽然不想，但是那些最糟糕的想象却一幕一幕地跳进他的脑海里。放弃人性变得和野兽一般，失去灵魂变成一具活着的尸体，等等……这些结果，无论如何陈拾不能接受。

所以，他该怎么办，才能让李饼即使在他离去以后，也能好好活下去呢？

这个问题，陈拾用了一生来寻找答案，也用了一生来回答。

“……所以，接受这种自然的变化，接受这种结果，好不好？”陈拾把头搭在李饼肩上，轻声道。“在那之前，珍惜俺们拥有的每一天，好好过咱们的日子……这就是俺想做的一切了。恁说，中不中啊？”

李饼的猫胡须都颤抖了起来。他紧紧回抱住陈拾，努力憋着汹涌的泪意，应答时连声音都颤得发飘：“……嗯。”

就算那一天终将到来……李饼闭上了眼睛，默默恳求着：时光啊，求你慢一点，再慢一点。

不要让我的爱人太快老去，不要让他太快离我而去。

……

时光无情，始终向前奔流着，从来不会为任何人停留。不管如何珍惜每时每刻，无论如何不舍，他们离别的那一天终究还是到来了。

熬得香气四溢的粟米粥从锅中被盛出，分别倒进两个小瓷碗里，接着瓷碗被放在一个木盘里，被一只猫爪样的手熟练且稳当地托起拿走。

拿着刚刚出锅的粥，李饼快步走向卧房。他一边走，一边想着，今天陈拾精神看起来很好，应该能吃完一碗吧。

自今年入冬以来，陈拾的状况就一天差过一天，这几天更是没有多少清醒的时候，让李饼担心得新长出来的厚厚冬毛都掉了不少。他也请大夫回来看过，但是得到的诊断结果是陈拾没有得病，只是人寿有时尽而已。就算李饼请来了宫中的医术圣手，答案也是一样。

在几年以前，陈拾的身体开始逐渐变差的时候，他们就辞了官，回到家里，日日夜夜相互陪伴。因为他们都知道这样的日子可能不多了。即使他们已经做好了心理准备，但是在那个时限真的要到来的时候，相比起陈拾的平静坦然，李饼还是感到了几近让他窒息的巨大难过。

李饼在陈拾多年的教导下已经熟练了各种生活技能。陈拾教了李饼他所知的一切，直到确信离开了他，李饼一个人也能好好活下去，才终于放心。不过李饼应用这些技能，却并不是为了自己，而是为了照顾陈拾。在过去许多年里，他们夫夫在生活中照顾与被照顾的角色，终于彻底颠倒了过来。

想以前，陈拾可是“两个没”——不管什么菜没有他吃不下的，饭再多没有他吃不完的。可是如今……最喜欢吃的陈拾现在却越来越吃不下东西了。想到这里，李饼心里难过，却在迈进卧房的那一刻拾掇好表情，挂上了笑容：“陈拾，我把粥拿来了。”

“猫爷。”陈拾的声音轻而沙哑。已然鹤发苍颜的他身形也变得干瘦，手上的皮肤就像是贴在骨头和血管上的皱巴巴的纸。他满面都是岁月留下的沧桑痕迹，只是那双眼和嘴角中带着的笑意明澈温柔如初。“哇，好香啊。”

听到陈拾这么说李饼的目光立刻亮了两分：“那你可要多吃点。”

今天陈拾的精神确实看上去难得地好。和李饼的谈笑间，他将那一碗粥都吃了下去，最后还笑眯眯地评价道很好吃。饭后，他就像任何一位普通老人一样，开始絮絮叨叨地拉着李饼说着他们过去的事，大到他们的相遇还有击败武明空的经历，小到他们生活里一个个不起眼的片段。那往昔回忆被他用朴素简单的话语说出来，无论大小都似乎在熠熠生辉。

陈拾好似想说这些很久了一样，慢慢地、满带着感情地细数着那些回忆，就像在盘点属于他们的珍宝一般。李饼也没有阻拦，而是很配合地握着陈拾的手认真地听着那些令人怀念的过去，不时给陈拾倒杯润喉的茶，偶尔带着回忆之色帮助陈拾补充回忆中缺失的部分。

“猫爷……”说到后面，陈拾像是有点累了一样靠在了李饼肩头。“恁能带俺去院里吗？”

“外面很冷……你想要什么？我给你拿过来好不好？”李饼把声音放得尽量柔软，劝诱着陈拾改变想法。可是陈拾只是闭了闭眼睛：“拜托恁啦……”

拗不过陈拾，李饼最后为陈拾裹上大氅，搀扶着他一步步走出房间，来到院子里。

冬日寒风掀得他们的衣袂翻飞着。覆雪皑皑，院中和当年初栽时相比粗壮高大许多的桃树已经落光了叶子，仅余光秃秃的枝干。衬着落到枝头的少许晶莹的雪，显得分外丑陋，毫无生气。

但是陈拾却好像看到的不是它们现在的样子。他扬唇笑着，仿佛看到的是多年以前第一次见到它们时，一个个粉红花苞满含希望地点在树枝上时的模样：“猫爷，恁还记得俺们第一天来到这里的时候吗？”

“当然。”李饼和陈拾转过身，站在院门口看向他们的家。现在所看到和记忆里的情景开始重合，他们所站的地方一如当年他们满心期待地来到这里的时候，但是心境已然完全不同。“那时候我对你说，希望这里成为我们以后的家，求你与我成婚了。”

“感觉那还像是昨天的事一样，可是一恍居然都过去恁多年了啊，时间过得恁快……”陈拾轻声感叹着，身体和李饼贴得更紧了一点。“猫爷，那天，还有那以后的每一天……俺都好幸福。和恁在一起的时候，俺就是这个世界上最幸福的人……”

“我……我也是。”李饼稍微有点沙哑的声音响起。陈拾微微偏过头，凝视着李饼，笑意更深：“猫爷，俺真的好爱好爱恁啊……”

“俺也想一直帮着恁，一直陪着恁，一直做恁的随身书吏，永远当恁的夫君……”陈拾轻轻地叹息了一下，在寒冷的空气中呼出的白雾也又薄又轻，遇见风的瞬间便散了。“但是，猫爷，对不起，以后俺都做不到了……”

“不，不是的……你做到了。”李饼将陈拾揽在怀中，另一只手牵起陈拾和桃树枯枝一般的手，紧紧相扣。他用接近哽咽，却非常坚决的声音道：“我的随身书吏只有你，我的夫君也永远只能是你。以前是，现在是，以后更是。”

“在这里，”李饼牵着陈拾的手，按向他自己的心口，“你永远都会在。”

陈拾微微抬起头，已经有些涣散的眸光重新凝聚在一起，直直地与李饼的目光相对。他的眼神中有惊讶和欣慰等等复杂的感情一闪而过，最后只剩下了满满的柔情，那是对爱人的深爱和留恋不舍。接着，陈拾甜蜜地笑了起来，仿佛他不是还历之年，与爱人共度了一生的老人，而还是当初那个情窦初开，深陷于热恋中的小伙子一样。他把头靠在李饼的肩上：“猫爷，最后求恁个事儿……”

“你说。”

“俺其实一直想瞧瞧其他地方都是啥样的……恁能代替俺，去看看这天下吗？”

“好。”李饼毫不犹豫地答应道。其实他们俩都心知肚明，最眷恋的就是有李饼的家，最向往安稳平静生活的陈拾哪里有这样的想法。不过无论是什么愿望，只要陈拾说了，李饼都会答应他去做而已。而这样，陈拾的目的也就达到了。

笑着的陈拾轻轻动了动，往李饼怀里窝得更紧了一点，好像通过这种方式能够更多地汲取李饼身上的温暖一样。他有些艰难地抬起头，最后一次吻了李饼，随后就彻底失去了力气一样靠在李饼怀中。

“好想和恁再看一次桃花开啊……”陈拾发出一声极轻的叹息，像是说着说着睡着了一般，慢慢阖上双眼，声音也渐渐低了下去。那只与李饼紧紧相扣的手也失去了力道，只是李饼紧紧地握住了它，撑着不让它落下去，好像只要他抓得够紧，陈拾就不会离开一样。

死生契阔，与子成说。执子之手，与子偕老。

于嗟阔兮，不活我兮。于嗟洵兮，不我信兮。*（出自《诗经·邶风·击鼓》）

冰凉的琼花和着滚烫的泪水一起，一片片一滴滴地，轻轻落到了李饼和他怀中已经没有了气息的人身上。

今年洛阳开春之前的最后一场雪，开始下了。

那之后，洛阳城里再没有了那对百姓们口中“猫妖和嫁给了猫妖的男人”的声息，曾经街谈巷议的白猫传说，也很快被尘封在人们的记忆深处。而洛阳近郊一座杳无人烟，草木葳蕤的山上，悄然起了一座新坟。长睡在这里的人如果醒着应该并不孤独，因为他除了与此处的美景还有生灵为伴，还有一个人三五不时地来探望。特别每逢冬季尾声的某个日子，那个人必定会拜访。

兔缺乌沉，星霜荏苒。不知道过了多少年之后的同一个日子里，李饼又来到了这里。他裹着满身风雪，眉眼间带着些许疲惫，但是当他抬起眸的时候，那双猫眼深处是明亮的，仿佛蕴着星光一般。

历经数年，那双原本变得黯淡的瞳终于找回了亮光。

“陈拾，”李饼单膝跪下，一点点拂去墓碑上的雪。他的眼神温柔而专注，仿佛他想找的人并不是在地下深眠，而是正笑着坐在他面前一样。“好久不见。”

“这一次，我也遇到了好多想要告诉你的事。”李饼伸出手摩挲着冰冷的墓碑。“不急，我们有很多时间，可以慢慢说。”

这一讲便是半天过去。当终于讲述完漫长旅途中所见所闻，李饼沉寂了下去。久久盯着墓碑上爱人的名字，他倏然嗤地长出一口气：“陈拾，以前我以为我是个非常聪明的人。但是……”

“唉……我实际上那么笨。居然到现在才发现，你的智慧和用意……”

无数次无数次地回忆他们的过去，在梦境和记忆里重新经历他们的人生，李饼终于发现，似乎早在许多年前那个夏天，陈拾就已经预料到了今天的事情，预料到了他自己身后，长生的爱人会遇到什么样的问题。

聪慧如李饼全然没有意识到这个问题吗？并不是，只是他下意识地选择了逃避。而陈拾不一样，他发现这个问题的存在之后，并没有将它说出口，反之以他自己的方式去面对。他没有去处理问题本身，而是以将解决问题、承载未来的钥匙交到了李饼手中。他看似什么都没做，实际上已经做到了他能做到的一切。

他爱了李饼一生，陪了李饼一世，给李饼留下了无数美好的回忆，永远地活在了李饼的心里，给予了李饼红石所不能给予的，精神和灵魂的长生。陈拾给了李饼他的所有，用他的爱、陪伴和创造的回忆打破了长生对于精神的折损消耗，让李饼不会变得像一枝花或者武明空一样。即使在陈拾离去以后，李饼也会怀抱着对他的爱，怀抱着那些回忆，继续在这条看不到尽头的道路上走下去。

现在，终于发现了陈拾虽然没有直接说出口，但是用一生和一切传递出的，想要让爱人好好活下去的期望的李饼，从这件事本身之中得到了希望。那一天，他的眼眸深处重新亮起了光。

“如果这是你的希望……”李饼毛茸茸的头靠上了墓碑，仿佛是和爱人额头相贴一样。“我会好好活下去。”

“带着你——”李饼按上自己的心口，“——一起。”

“陈拾……”不知何时，李饼已经潸然泪下。“……我爱你。”

寒风呼啸，白雪茫茫。纵然风吹走了告白的声音，却挡不住那颗热烈的心。滚烫的泪水落在坟前，很快渗进了土地深处，似乎要穿越阴阳，将那份情意传达到李饼所爱之人此时所在的地方一样。

……

那之后，李饼也在人生的漫长道路上跋涉着，不断向前，从未停止。

岁月不居，时节如流。寒来暑往，往复循环。

冬去春归。又是一年桃花开时，他回到了这里。

时隔多年无人照看，这个小院早已荒废，只有植物顽强地绽放着它们的生命。院中桃树已然亭亭如盖，满树繁花在阳光下显得分外绮幻绚丽，宛如梦中才能得见的景象。

一阵风徐徐掠来，不过瞬间便花落如雨。遍地落红之中，李饼微微垂首，负手站在那里，痴痴地看着过去他和陈拾的家。无数美好的回忆再次涌上他的心头，让他无比怀念，也惆怅万分。

有什么人经过门口的声音响起，李饼动了动猫耳，并没有回头看一眼的意思。但是，脚步声在门口倏然停止，接着，一个清亮的声音响起：

“猫爷！”

“……！”听到那个声音时李饼霍然抬起头。他睁大了眼睛，不敢置信地转过身，动作慢得好像在害怕稍一用力就会把梦境打破一样。

这一回眸，仿佛穿越了漫漫时光，一眼万年。

李饼目不转睛地望着门口的方向，久久没有回神。最后，他蓦地展颜，粲然一笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 非常感谢大家看到这里！那么接下来是我的感想时间，大家已经可以退出去了[……]  
> 七夕嘛，中国的情人节，我一开始查阅了《唐代的节日与风俗》看七夕都会有什么习俗惯例，不过七夕还真没男生什么事儿，倒是读书人要拜魁星，从这边我找不到灵感啦，就从现在七夕的“爱情”主题上找灵感……可是，哪篇cp文跟爱情没关系啊，我这主题跟白找了一样。后来我听到一首歌，《最浪漫的事》里面唱道：“我能想到最浪漫的事，就是和你一起慢慢变老”……嗯，我代进饼拾的时候瞬间想到了寿命论，假如因为红石的原因，李饼真的变成不老不死的存在了，会怎么样呢？于是，就有了这篇文。  
> 大家应该也看出来啦，标题和文中的四季春夏秋冬，分别对应的是人生一世逃不开的生病老死，至于英文标题翻不成“四季”，是我惯常玩的中英文标题货不对板的把戏，Samsara的意思是“轮回”，对应最后冬去春来的“重生/重逢”。我真的好喜欢他们啊，就像之前有文手太太说过的那样，“我看了他们一生，就是爱了他们一世”，标题是“四季”，实际上是一生的故事。他们互相都是对方的一生所爱，互相给予了一生幸福，那么这一篇说糖不算糖说刀应该也不是刀吧……那么再次感谢大家看到这里！我们下一篇再见！[虽然有没有下一篇都是个未知数了_(:3」∠)_]


End file.
